A través del hielo
by Halfter
Summary: Ella era frágil y susceptible, o eso aparentaba. Una dulce personalidad la adornaba, llenando de luz todo lo que la rodeaba. Ya era una costumbre de él cerrarse a las personas. Un inquebrantable muro de frialdad cubría sus ojos, impidiendo cualquier atisbo de luz en su interior. Como el hielo. Pero el hielo al fin y al cabo es agua, y ante la presencia de calor, se derrite.
1. Chapter I: primera impresión

**A través del hielo**  
_by St Anger_

.  
Chapter I:  
Idealización: primera impresión.

.  
_"La máscara que todo el mundo se pone oculta el rostro que ninguno quiere mostrar."_

.  
.

Desde el momento en que puso su pie en ese colegio, supo que las cosas no serían como antes. Empezando desde su nuevo entorno social… ¡Ni siquiera sabía con qué clase de personas tendría que compartir ocho horas diarias! ¿Serían amables, agradables, pedantes… _indiferentes…_? Pero sobre todo, ¿se llevaría bien con ellos? Tenía miedo. Sí. Miedo. Miedo de dar una mala primera impresión.

**Porque las primeras impresiones son los cimientos de toda relación.**

_Pero ten cuidado, bella flor, te lo advierto. A veces lo que ves a primera vista no es lo que parece._

También sentía nervios por lo que desconocía. No sabía si llegaría a tener una mejor amiga, o si sería la solitaria chica con la que nadie quiere hablar. Aún así, tenía claro que su personalidad atraía a las personas algunas veces de manera extraña.

Sakura Haruno vivía rodeada de un aura encantadora y cálida; ojos verdes orlados de largas pestañas reflejaban su alma bondadosa, llena de luz y carisma; unos labios tan rojos como las fresas custodiaban su alegre sonrisa; una piel delicada y tersa la cubría como un manto perfecto, que te invitaba a rosarla con las yemas de los dedos, disfrutando cada centímetro; pero sobre todo, una de las cosas que más resaltaba su inusual apariencia era aquella cortina larga y espesa de cabellos rosados, brillantes, sedosos, con vida y olor a mentol.

Su vida era parcialmente pacífica. Nunca fue amante de la guerra o los problemas; al contrario, había aprendido a sonreírle a cualquier circunstancia. Eso la ayudaba a salir adelante. No buscaba problemas, no se metía con nadie, no mataba ni a una mosca. Eso generaba discordia hacia ella, ya que muchos la tachaban de "paloma blanca irritante". Sin embargo, las personas le cogían mucho cariño una vez que la llegaban a conocer mejor.

No se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a la puerta del aula 10a. La verdad, aquel trozo rectangular de madera negra la sorprendió bastante.

Con un cosquilleo en el estómago abrió la puerta. Tras ella pudo ver un salón enorme, tenía paredes color crema, un enorme ventanal a lo largo del salón, puestos de madera con cupo para dos personas, un escritorio negro y grande para el profesor y un tablero blanco impecable pegado a la pared. Las baldosas beige del suelo brillaban, y sobre ella divisó a los numerosos estudiantes que, aunque no todos estaban en sus lugares, no parecían revoltosos.

Ni siquiera había sonado el timbre de inicio, pero casi todos los puestos tenían mochilas colgadas, lo que indicaba que ese lugar le pertenecía al dueño de estas.

Se quedó plantada sobre el suelo, tratando de buscar un lugar en donde acomodarse. Nuevamente no llamaba la atención, ni siquiera por su llamativo cabello color rosa pastel largo y raro, ni su presencia desconocida —porque no debemos olvidar que era nueva en ese lugar—. Solo le bastaron unos segundos más para encontrar un sitio vacío. Estaba en el fondo, justo en la esquina derecha del salón. No había mochila alguna, por lo que parecía no tener dueño.

Se aproximó a este, y cuando ya lo tenía en frente lo examinó. A pesar de estar en el fondo, ofrecía buena vista al tablero, había buena iluminación, era cómodo y también parecía ser el más grande. Tenía numerosos garabatos sobre la madera, una esquina estaba rota, pero lo que le llamó la atención fue un extraño dragón pintado en el centro; estaba muy bien hecho. "Parece una figura genial para un tatuaje", pensó. No le gustaban mucho, pero fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Tras haberlo inspeccionado, decidió quedarse allí.

.  
.

—**... Y la verdad no entiendo cómo ella pudo haberse negado a salir conmigo. ¡Es ilógico! Soy guapo, popular, tengo dinero... ¡Lo tengo todo! Ahora que lo pienso, es una chica muy estúpida** —Kiba Inuzuka era un muchacho de 16 años famoso entre las chicas. Él y sus amigos eran muy populares en ese colegio, y eso le daba poder.

—**Sí, sí. Lo que digas...** —Meneó su mano con desdén el rubio que estaba a su lado. Su nombre era Naruto Uzumaki, el chico más popular de ese lugar. Era el más guapo entre sus amigos, también el más carismático, payaso y gracioso.

Ambos habían decidido sentarse juntos en la clase de química esa mañana, y así lo hicieron. Se divertían mucho, no lo negaban, pero no eran los mejores amigos.

Estaban distraídos hablando, cuando unos cabellos rosas mecidos en el aire les llamó la atención. Pasaron rosando la mejilla derecha del rubio, tan delicados como una caricia de su madre. Eran de un color que jamás habían visto, hablando de cabello, claro, pero por alguna razón él supo que no eran falsos: el color era natural. Lo sabía por lo brillante, sedoso y delicado que se veía. Un cabello así no podía ser una creación del hombre. Solo pudo apreciar a la dueña de esa cabellera por detrás: su figura era muy delicada, de estatura media y ropa medio sencilla. En todos sus años que llevaba estudiando en ese lugar, jamás había visto a alguien que tuviera el cabello de ese color. Era imposible de ignorar.

—**Wow... ¿También la viste? Qué bombón** —El castaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos—**. Debe de ser nueva. Nunca la había visto por aquí** —dedujo mirando hacia atrás, justo donde ella estaba inspeccionando el único lugar disponible.

—**Sí. Debe de ser. ¿Cuál será su nombre?** —preguntó Naruto. Sentía mucha curiosidad por esa muchacha inusual.

_**No tenía idea de que se convertiría en su obsesión.**___

—**No sé. Pero está buena** —Y con eso concluyó la pequeña conversación.

_"Tengo que saber su nombre"_, pensó Naruto con intenciones de seguirla.

De improviso se levantó con su mochila al hombro, sorprendiendo a su compañero Kiba.

—**¡¿Pero qué...? Oye, ¿a dónde vas?!**

—**A darle la bienvenida** —dijo levantando la mano en señal de despedida.

.  
.

Estaba tan concentrada en la última página de su cuaderno, cuando una voz masculina la sorprendió, haciéndola soltar sin querer el lápiz de carbón.

—**Hola.**

Su vista se desconectó de la hoja para ver los ojos del muchacho.

—**Hola** —contestó un poco desconfiada. No era paranoica, pero la ley de "no hables con desconocidos" no resultaba tan tonta a la hora de la verdad.

Él notó la incomodidad de la chica, por lo que se dispuso a hablarle un poco de babosadas. Tal vez así podría amenizar las cosas y ablandarla.

—**Veo que eres nueva. ¿Cómo te llamas?** —preguntó muy interesado.

A ella se le hizo muy extraño, pero en seguida sonrió ampliamente. No quería ser descortés, después de todo, le estaba dando la bienvenida, ¿no? Era más hospitalidad de lo que podía haber pensado.

—**Mi nombre es Sakura. Y sí, soy nueva.**

Naruto sonrió complacido. _"Sakura... como los cerezos"_, pensó.

—**Un placer, Sakura. Me llamo Naruto** —se presentó por su nombre. Tenía una curvatura en la boca que lo hacía ver demasiado atractivo, y sus brillantes ojos la miraban diciéndole lo interesado que estaba en ella, sin palabras.

Pero ella no se fijó en eso. Más bien, podía decirse que lo primero que pensó fue que el chico, llamado Naruto, estaba siendo cortés con ella, y tal vez quería ser su amigo.

—**El gusto es mío** —le devolvió el gesto—**. ¡Oh! ¿Este es tu puesto?** —preguntó muy apenada de ver que él se quedaba ahí parado, esperando a algo. Quizá que se apartara para dejarlo sentar.

_O quizá una sonrisa que de verdad correspondiera a su intento de coquetear._

El rubio titubeó por un momento, antes de responder.

—**Emmm... Sí. Es mío. Pero puedes sentarte conmigo… si quieres** —dijo con un tono de voz melodioso, que sonaba como a _propuesta_, mientras rodeaba la mesa para llegar al otro lado. Parecía un león dando vueltas alrededor de su presa.

En cambio, en su mundo, a Sakura le alegró mucho lo que dijo. Tendría un agradable compañero en la clase de química. No estaría sola.

—**¡Gracias!** —exclamó. Naruto tomó lugar en la parte vacía, y acomodó sus cosas—**. Espera... ¿Tú hiciste este dragón?** —preguntó apuntando al dibujo.

Le dedicó una mirada rápida a los trazos de la madera. Estaba bien conversar un poco con ella, pero por supuesto, sin dejar de lado su objetivo.

—**Sí** —afirmó con una sonrisa improvisada.

Entonces, los fascinantes ojos jade de Sakura se iluminaron aún más, llenos de emoción. A cada segundo que pasaba, ella parecía interesarse más y más en él. _Él nunca fallaba. Siempre las tenía._

—**¿En serio? ¡Es muy hermoso! Debió de ser muy difícil, ¿en dónde aprendiste a dibujar así?** —La conversación tomaba un rumbo interesante para ella, e incómodo para él. O no tanto incómodo, sino tedioso. Poco a poco empezaba a notar que ella lo había malentendido. Empezando porque no parecía corresponderle con una mirada o una sonrisa que cupiera dentro de la definición de "coqueta". Solo quería entablar una conversación, y con ello, una amistad.

—**Ummm...** —Pensaba—**, aprendí en una escuela de artes. Y este lo hice cuando estaba aburrido. Nada interesante**—explicó con aires de orgullo, cruzándose de brazos. No estaba de más intentar impresionarla.

—**Pues te quedó fantástico** —aludió.

Pasados uno corto segundos, y queriendo cambiar el tema de conversación, Naruto dijo:

—**¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de mí? ¡Cuéntame de ti! ¿Cuántos años tienes?** —preguntó enérgicamente. Porque había un protocolo para seguir, y con ello, unas reglas. **Regla #1:** _las mujeres siempre quieren hablar de ellas mismas. Escúchalas._

—**Bueno... Pues tengo 16.**

**Regla #2:** _las mujeres aman reír. Se gracioso._

—**¡Vaya! Eres muy joven. Yo tengo 18 y apenas pude llegar a este salón** —afirmó con una sonrisa traviesa. Era verdad lo que decía. Después de todo no rompía con ese estereotipo de "chico lindo, popular e indisciplinado".

Sakura iba a contestar con una pequeña carcajada, pero el timbre de inicio la interrumpió.

El aula terminó por llenarse, y a los pocos segundos la clase comenzó.

El profesor era un hombre alto, de contextura normal, cabellos platas y cara cubierta casi por completo.

—**Su nombre es Kakashi, y es un depravado** —informó Naruto a Sakura, mientras ella le respondía con una pequeña risita.

La clase pasó muy normal, acompañada de pequeños comentarios susurrados por parte de Naruto que la hacían reír.

_**Todo iba bien por ahora.**_

El timbre nuevamente sonó y la clase terminó. El profesor Kakashi tomó sus cosas y se fue, dándole el paso a otra clase.

En realidad, la hora no había sido aburrida gracias a Naruto, y eso lo agradecía mucho internamente. _"Parece que ya tengo mi primer amigo aquí"_, pensaba feliz. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese colegio no era tan abominable como lo había imaginado. ¡Ya hasta se había hecho amiga de un chico popular! ¡Y vaya que era amigable!

_Pero las apariencias engañan. Sobre todo si es la primera impresión._

El profesor aún no llegaba, pero de pronto todos escucharon un ruido sordo y constante desde afuera, como el de una furiosa motocicleta. Los de la ventana pudieron ver lo que sucedía, todo lo contrario a Sakura, que se encontraba algo confundida. La expresión del rostro de Naruto no expresaba nada de sorpresa; por el contrario, parecía saber de qué se trataba el barbullo. Incluso daba la pinta de estar fastidiado y molesto.

—**No es nadie importante, Sakura. Descuida** —masculló al ver el creciente interés de la muchacha.

No pasaron muchos segundos cuando una voz furiosa —de algún profesor, o el director mismo— la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Venía desde afuera.

—**¡Está usted loco, muchachito malcriado! ¡Mire nada más el desastre que ha hecho! ¡Está usted castigado! ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Es la tercera vez este mes...!** —El tipo que gritaba como loco daba la impresión de explosionar en cualquier momento. Sonaba histérico. Un barbullo en la ventana se formó. Hasta una señora, que parecía ser la profesora de castellano, no pudo evitar pegarse a la ventana tan pronto ingresó al salón. Era pelinegra, de ojos rojos, bonita figura y seriedad sensual. Muy madura a la vista. Una combinación tétricamente bella.

Casi todos se encontraban pegados al vidrio de la ventana, apreciando lo que sucedía en el piso de abajo… Casi todos menos Sakura y Naruto. Para ella estaba claro que lo que fuera que estuviera pasando ahora, a Naruto parecía no importarle, o molestarle. La pregunta era, ¿por qué?

El sonido del motor cesó.

—**¡Muy bien, chicos! Todos a sus puestos. Ya sabemos que el señor Uchiha y el director tendrán una discusión, pero eso no nos interesa a nosotros, así que sepárense de la ventana...** —ordenó, pero nadie parecía querer obedecerle—**, ¡ahora!** —exclamó la hermosa mujer. Con eso pudo "despertar" del trance a sus estudiantes, que con miedo de que fuera a enfadarse más, se sentaron.

La calma volvió a inundar el establecimiento, pero ahora había otra duda más en la mente de Sakura: ¿quién rayos era el tal Uchiha, y por qué se hacía el malote?

.  
.

—**¿Qué clase tenemos ahora, Naruto?**

Iban saliendo del aula. Se dirigían hacia la cafetería del colegio. Sí que tenían hambre, y se merecían un buen trozo de pastel achocolatado luego de cuatro horas de estudio.

—**Filosofía, con la profesora Anko. Está loca, así que si dice cosas extrañas no debes extrañarte** —respondió.

Una pequeña carcajada salió de la boca de la chica.

—**Ok. ¿Siempre tienes una mala opinión de cada profesor?** —preguntó con diversión.

—**Solo de los que conozco** —Sonrió de forma pícara.

Paso a paso las sonrisas iban perdurando en sus rostros. Entre pequeñas bromas y comentarios graciosos se fueron olvidando de todo, hasta que en el camino se cruzaron con quien Naruto menos quería…

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, pero a la vez en cámara lenta. Pudo ver un tipo alto, muy alto, incluso más que Naruto —quien por cierto le llevaba varios centímetros de altura a Sakura—; un poco corpulento, pero no demasiado; de expresión seria, con rasgos afilados y definidos, cabello alborotado más o menos largo de color negro brillante, piel nivea y ojos negros… demasiado negros. Eran muy llamativos y bonitos, pero no era del tipo "bonitos" como Sakura estaba acostumbrada a ver. Eran demasiado expresivos, pero lo único que mostraban era seriedad. Ni siquiera se distinguían las pupilas, ni tampoco el brillo. Parecían dos abismos, o agujeros negros, que atrapaban y tragaban la atención de cualquiera. Miraban muy mal, parecían querer matarte, incluso. Nunca creyó que unos simples ojos, que una simple mirada pudiera ser tan tenebrosa.

Tenía un suéter negro, parecía tener tan solo un esqueleto azulado por debajo, y se podía apreciar un tatuaje que apenas era visible en su pecho; llevaba unos jeans claros con uno que otro adorno de metal colgando de las caderas, zapatillas sencillas, muy cómodas y manillas en las muñecas. Llevaba puesta la capucha, por lo que su rostro parecía más sombrío, sus manos estaban guardadas en los bolsillos, y las mangas estaban recogidas hasta los codos, dejando a la vista sus antebrazos… y otro tatuaje en el brazo derecho. Además, para rematar, un pircing en el labio inferior, en la esquina, y otro en la oreja. Oh, sí. Todo un chico malo.

Hasta su forma de caminar imponía rebeldía. Tenía aires despreocupados que llegaban a preocuparle a cualquiera. Daba la impresión de que si un tren aparecía ahí mismo de repente, frente a él, no le importaría.

No lo podía negar: era el chico más guapo que jamás había visto. Tal vez su aire apático habría sido una buena razón para llamar su atención.

**Ley de la vida #1:** _las mujeres adoran a los chicos malos._

Ahora estaba 100% comprobado. Si antes Naruto le había parecido un ser completamente guapo, ahora otro llegaba frente a ella a enseñarlo lo que era la perfección personificada.

Pero volviendo al tiempo real, fuera de la mente de la chica rosada, las cosas pasaron con más rapidez. Casi pudo escuchar una colisión al momento en que el "chico malo", al venir caminando en la dirección opuesta a ellos, chocó fuertemente su hombro contra el de Naruto, empujándolo sin importarle que esto le hiciera perder el equilibrio también a ella. Fue un momento lleno de tensión, en donde el silencio abrumador indicaba lo que podía venir a continuación.

—**Fíjate por donde caminas** —masculló con rencor el rubio, mientras se daba la vuelta para ver la espalda de este.

Él simplemente giró su rostro por un momento, mostrando su perfil.

—**No me digas qué hacer, princesa.**

Fueron pocas palabras las que cruzaron, pero suficientes para poder ver que se odiaban de verdad. El veneno corría por cada mirada y cada palabra dedicada hacia el otro.

Antes de que el muchacho pelinegro volviera su vista hacia el frente, cruzó una rápida mirada con los ojos verdes e impresionados de Sakura. Fue un segundo, incluso menos… o puede que solo lo haya imaginado, pero pudo sentir que su alma era husmeada por él. Tan profunda. Tan fría. Tan dura.

_Como el hielo…_

Al parecer Naruto no tenía ganas de iniciar una discusión allí mismo. Lo supo porque decidió lanzar un simple gruñido y seguir el recorrido, ignorándolo.

Entonces, mientras hacían como que nada había pasado, Sakura se puso a reflexionar acerca de aquello. Decidió que había sido un acto muy descarado de parte del otro muchacho. Él había chocado intencionalmente con Naruto. Él había insultado su orgullo al llamarlo "princesa", y él había tenido toda la intención de iniciar una pelea sin razón. Aunque agradeció mentalmente por la madurez del rubio. De no ser por eso, el ambiente reacio habría pasado a ser peor, mucho peor.

De todas formas no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por él. ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería…? ¿Por qué actuaba así?

.

.  
_**Continuará**_

.  
.


	2. Chapter II: los caminos se juntan

**A través del hielo**

**.**

**.**

Chapter II:

Los caminos se juntan, ¡un nuevo reto!

**.**

**.**

_"De perseverancia viven los objetivos"._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana entera desde el día en que Sakura Haruno había pisado ese colegio. No pasó mucho desde entonces, nada pareció tener un curso diferente del de siempre. Claro que ahora el mundo debía acoplarse a la presencia de la chica nueva, pero en realidad muy pocas cosas se tomaron la molestia de cambiar.

En el patio trasero del colegio, allí en donde la mayoría de los estudiantes pasan el descanso con sus amigos, jugando en la cancha de fútbol, comiendo en los prados o hablando en las bancas, se encontraban un rubio y un castaño, correteando tras un balón. Naruto jugaba realmente bien, pero Neji Hyuga, de cabello largo, ojos perlados y carácter competitivo, casi lo mantenía a raya. Luego de un corto, pero exhaustivo partido, decidieron descansar y refrescarse.

Dirigiéndose a las bancas mientras charlaban, de pronto vieron pasar a lo lejos una cabellera rosada y larga que llamaba la atención.

—**¿Esa es la nueva?** —preguntó Neji, con interés, mientras se sentaba y abría una botella de agua.

—**Sí** —respondió con brevedad.

—**Es bonita…** —Tras el comentario, una mirada recelosa le fue dedicada al castaño— **, o espera. Imagino que ya le pusiste los ojos encima.**

Uzumaki rodó los ojos, mientras bebía un sorbo de limonada artificial.

—**Toda chica bonita de este colegio debe pasar por mí primero, ¿entiendes? Luego puedes quedártela si quieres.**

Sus palabras eran crudas, pero no llegaron a sorprender a Neji. Todos los amigos de Naruto Uzumaki sabían cómo era él con esa clase de asuntos. ¿Buscaba él una relación seria? Lo dudaban. Tampoco significaba que el rubio no tuviera corazón, solo era su manera liberal y desinteresada de pensar acerca de las mujeres, aunque no tenía muchos problemas para interesarse por una relación seria de vez en cuando.

—**Como digas…**

* * *

El zumbido que hacía el timbre de fin de descanso la hizo sobresaltarse un poco. Sí, estaba en el salón de ciencias políticas, como siempre en los descansos, charlando con su nuevo mejor amigo: el profesor Iruka. Él era una persona madura y que la hacía sentir cómoda siendo ella misma, cosa que alguien de su edad no lograba muy a menudo.

En tan poco tiempo, empezó a ser vista como la chica aplicada. Claro que no le interesaba a los adolescentes compañeros suyos, sino que fueron los propios profesores quienes llegaron a entablar una buena relación con ella. Entre ellos, claro está: Iruka, el docente encargado de enseñar ciencias políticas.

Los dos charlaban acerca del nuevo tema, tratando de saber qué tanto tenía Sakura que aprender para ponerse al día con las clases.

—**Bueno, creo que eso es todo, Sakura. Puedes estar tranquila: en realidad pareces estar más adelantada que mis estudiantes** —dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

—**Ok…** —El pitido de fin de descanso trajo consigo a uno que otro estudiante entrando por la puerta. Ahora la clase comenzaría, así que solo se dedicó a recoger una botella de jugo artificial, para luego echarlo al bote de basura.

Poco a poco el salón se iba llenando, y más estudiantes entraban y entraban…

—**Señor Uchiha, qué milagro. Me alegro de verlo por aquí de nuevo después de tanto tiempo.**

Sakura dio un respiro brusco al escuchar tal apellido. _"¿Uchiha? ¿El tipo de la motocicleta?"_. Rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones aún con la botella en la mano. Y lo vio.

¡Era el mismo! Precisa y curiosamente era el chico abusivo del pasillo. Entonces al segundo se regañó internamente por ser tan tonta. ¿Cómo no los había relacionado antes? Él encajaba perfectamente en el perfil de un rebelde sin causa sacando de quicio a todos con su motocicleta. En esta ocasión vestía una camiseta gris, acompañada de una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans oscuros y zapatillas del mismo color que la camiseta. También colgaba de su cuello una cadena plateada.

Sakura deseó no haberse volteado a ver, porque de inmediato esa mirada negra se posó sobre ella, y no parecía dispuesto a ceder o a apartar los ojos. Aparentaba ser el tipo de personas que jamás desviaban la mirada. Jamás. Se sintió pequeña de un momento a otro. Entonces, no pudiendo más con todo eso, quitó su atención visual de él para mirar al profesor. Obviamente el sonrojo no podía hacerse esperar.

—**No puedo decir lo mismo** —contestó el muchacho con voz dura, ahora mirando al adulto. A Sakura le pareció un acto muy descortés de su parte, ¡¿cómo se atrevía?! Era SU profesor tratándolo con un poco de amabilidad y bienvenida, y él le contestaba de ese modo. Pero más extraño aún: una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Iruka, como si lo dicho anteriormente fuera un saludo cordial.

—**No preguntaré el motivo de su ausencia, pero sí le diré que hemos avanzado mucho. Tiene que adelantarse, y espero que sea lo más pronto posible.**

¡Oh…! ¿Adelantarse? Bien, parecía que el tal Uchiha había faltado a clases por un largo rato, y es más: ahora que lo pensaba, luego del encuentro turbio en el pasillo no lo había vuelto a ver.

—**No me diga qué hacer.**

De inmediato comenzó a avanzar hacia los puestos de atrás, pero la voz —esta vez más autoritaria— del castaño lo hizo detenerse.

—**Me temo que usted va mal en esta y otras materias, y no es la primera vez que se ausenta del colegio. Además, su tono no me ha gustado para nada.**

Todos los adolescentes que se encontraban en el salón prestaron atención inmediatamente, con la curiosidad al rojo vivo. Era de esperarse el siguiente comentario.

—**Si me va mal o no es mi problema, no necesito que ande pendiente de lo que hago. Y si no le gustó mi tono, pues qué pena. No pienso hablarle como lo hace su madre.**

Todos silbaron lo más bajo que pudieron un "uh". El profesor pareció perder la cabeza por un momento, enfurecido. Aún así se controló.

—**Ya me tiene harto. Está castigado. Ya veré qué le pongo, pero prometo que no le va a gustar.**

Sakura no podía creer la insolencia que presenciaba. Él era todo lo opuesto a ella. Podía jurar que antes de atreverse a hablarle así a alguien, prefería orinar en público.

—**¡Y ustedes, a sus puestos!** —ordenó dirigiéndose a los estudiantes.

Una expresión de odio cruzó por la cara del azabache. Por lo menos se dignó a permanecer con la boca cerrada, pero no quería ni imaginar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese instante. Seguramente no era agradable.

El ambiente seguía tenso, pero al menos ya no tanto. Entonces Sakura se acercó un poco al escritorio, tratando de ignorar al pelinegro parado un metro atrás de ella, mirando mal, estático y con los puños apretados.

—**Profesor… Con permiso…** —murmuró cogiendo sus cuadernos con timidez y un poco de miedo al verlo tan enojado. Si hay algo que había aprendido perfectamente, era que en un estado de enojo, una persona es capaz de hacer cosas que no quiere.

De un segundo a otro percibió un brillo en los ojos del castaño. Uno travieso, casi alegre… Uno que solo aparece cuando se te ocurre algo genial.

—**Sakura…** —la nombró con el volumen demasiado alto para lo necesario. Eso llamó la atención de varios estudiantes, incluyendo al Uchiha, que ya se había dado la vuelta.

—**Di… diga** —Sí. Fue un pequeño tartamudeo de nerviosismo, pero la idea de tener mucha atención la ponía un poco lenta y tonta, impidiéndole hablar con elocuencia y parecer una persona completamente normal. _"Estúpidos nervios"_.

—**¿Puedes hacerme un favor?** —dirigió una mirada hacia el alto muchacho, que ya estaba por sentarse—**, también lo necesito a usted, señor Uchiha.**

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de dar un grito lo habría hecho. ¿Y ella… qué pintaba en ese paisaje? No es que le tuviera miedo al pelinegro, pero la verdad, una de las pocas cosas que esperaba de la vida era no tener que relacionarse con alguien tan… complicado. Porque la sola idea de verlo traía problemas.

**Muchos problemas.**

Pudo imaginárselo dándose la vuelta de mala gana y caminando con paso firme y furioso hasta el escritorio del profesor. Y la sola idea de pensar que él era más alto y estaba tras ella la intimidó.

—**¿Qué quiere?** —masculló el ojinegro. Se notaba por encima lo molesto que estaba. Lo bueno era que ya no estaba tras ella, sino a su lado.

—**Verá, señor Uchiha. Su promedio académico y disciplinario es de los más bajos que he visto en mi vida…** —Sakura vi de reojo al "señor Uchiha" rodar los ojos—**, pero no pienso dejar que eso le pase a usted. No quiero que pierda, quiero ayudarlo…** —fue interrumpido.

—**No pienso mendigar notas** —sentenció con seguridad.

Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en la boca de Iruka.

—**No se preocupe. Yo tampoco pienso pasarlo así como así. Si quiere pasar esta materia, y posiblemente las otras, entonces tendrá que trabajar…** —nuevamente es interrumpido.

—**¿Y quién le dijo que yo deseo pasar? Tal vez yo quiera irme de este puto colegio** —Era intimidante. Mucho más que la verdadera autoridad de ese salón, mucho más que el profesor. Pero este no se mostró muy ofendido o molesto. Tenía su semblante serio.

—**Tal vez quiera irse de aquí, pero le recuerdo que no es usted quien se esfuerza por pagar todo esto. Sería una pena que alguien se decepcionara, ¿no?**

Fue inminente la reacción del Uchiha: una cara seria pero furiosa. Aún así no parecía dispuesto a contestar. Es como si con eso lo hubiera frenado.

—**Ahora, como dije, deseo ayudarlo** —Su atención pasó a la cara de Sakura, que se sentía incómoda de estar allí. Después de todo ella no tenía nada que ver con ese problema—**, y espero que la señorita Haruno coopere en esto.**

Ella… ¡Que la tierra la tragara! ¿Y por qué ella? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer? ¿Ayudarlo?

—**¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con mis problemas?** —preguntó aún más molesto, si es que eso era posible.

—**Ella será su tutora.**

Silencio… Incluso los demás estudiantes callaron al escuchar eso último. Bueno, era inesperado. Sakura palideció a más no poder. ¿Ahora se suponía que ella debía cargar con el malgenio y las groserías de un desconocido? Y no podía mentir: le daba miedo.

—**No necesito a una niñera** —dijo tras unos largos segundos de silencio.

—**¿Acaso dije niñera? Lo siento si fue así. Quise decir tu-to-ra** —deletreó con cuidado, en un gesto de burla hacia el pelinegro. Este último puso las manos a ambos lados del escritorio, y se inclinó para encararlo más de cerca.

—**No pretenda burlarse de mí, Iruka. Ya se lo dije, yo no necesito ayuda.**

El profesor no bajó la mirada, intimidado. Se la devolvió con autoridad.

—**¿Le tiene miedo a un poco de compañía por las tardes?** —No lo dijo directamente, pero eso sonaba a un reto. ¡Y vaya! Por alguna casualidad de la vida, el Uchiha era una de esas personas que se toma en serio los retos.

Frunció su ceño al ver que lo tenía atrapado. Si decía que sí, entonces le diría adiós a todas sus gloriosas tardes de libertad, pero si decía que no… reprobaría ese año, y el profesor lo trataría como a un cobarde. No es que le importara la opinión de los demás, pero tenía un orgullo muy grande para defender.

—**¿Y… qué dice?**

Lo pensó un poco más, hasta que una pequeña idea cruzó por su cabeza, como una tabla de salvación.

—**Ella no ha dicho que sí.**

¡Cierto! La verdad es que en ningún momento había aceptado a colaborar con esa "noble causa", y de inmediato iba a decirle a su profesor que no, que no deseaba ayudarlo, que no era asunto suyo, pero al ver la mirada de Iruka… Es decir, Iruka era su amigo, la había apoyado, acompañado, ayudado… Ella no podía ser tan desalmada y desagradecida con él.

—**Lo haré** —Se impresionó de lo segura que había sonado al decirlo.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se posó sobre la cara trigueña del profesor, mientras una mueca de desagrado se hacía presente en el muchacho.

—**Perfecto. Ella planea ayudarte, ¿ves? ¿Qué dices?** —dijo esta vez más alegre. El pelinegro solo pudo soltar un gruñido e irse rápidamente de ahí.

Mientras tanto, los nervios de Sakura se fueron bajando poco a poco conforme el chico se alejaba de allí. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que ella comenzara a hablar.

—**¿Qué… qué fue eso?**

—**Lo siento, Sakura. Era mi única opción** —soltó en un suspiro. La chica parpadeó varias veces.

—**¿Por qué a mí?**

—**Porque eres paciente, bondadosa, te gusta ayudar, eres buena persona y también eres muy inteligente. Mira… Él es un muchacho que necesita mucha… ayuda, por así decirlo. No lo aceptará, pero está muy solo. Por eso se comporta de ciertas maneras, y sé que tú podrías llegar a ser su amiga, o por lo menos puedes acercarte a él** —concluyó preocupado de la reacción de su amiga y estudiante. Esta solo podía tener una expresión en su rostro: sorpresa.

—**Pe… pero yo… Él…**

—**Tranquila, Sakura. Él no es un verdugo ni un monstruo como muchos creen. Solo necesita apoyo** —trató de calmar las cosas.

Esas palabras la hicieron pensar. Estaba claro que el Uchiha no era una persona sociable ni agradable, pero ¿puede un humano vivir solo por siempre? ¿Sin amigos? _"Tal vez si tenga"_ pensó. Pero se cuestionó cuántos de esos amigos lo querían de verdad, y a cuántos de esos amigos él podría llegar a querer. ¿Y si lo estaba pintando exageradamente como alguien desagradable?¨Tal vez no fuera así en realidad…

—**Pero… ten cuidado. No es una persona con tacto, Sakura. Le gusta hacer lo que quiere y casi no escucha a los demás. Debes saber tratar con él, o se te irá encima como un león. Es impulsivo, ¿sabes?** —Y con eso se le fueron todas las ganas.

Bueno, eso sería todo un reto, ¿no? Tener que lidiar con un bravucón que estaría siempre a la defensiva. No era muy alentador, pero estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Por Iruka. Por el Uchiha. Por ella, incluso.

—**De acuerdo.**

* * *

Los estudiantes salían felices del colegio respirando los frescos aires de libertad que les proporcionaban las calles. Sakura, por su parte, iba pensativa. La escena de hace unas dos horas le habían estado rondando el cerebro una y otra vez, atormentándola con ideas. Aún no estaba muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás. Ahora su profesor confiaba en ella.

A lo lejos pudo divisar la figura del chico subirse a su motocicleta. Era grande, parecía pesada, pero muy bonita. Y también se podía afirmar que estaba hecha justo para él por el modo en que combinaban los dos. Sí, toda una belleza.

Corrió para alcanzarlo antes de que él se fuera. Tenían un asunto pequeño pendiente para arreglar.

—**¡Hey! ¡Espera!** —gritó tratando de llamar su atención. El pelinegro se giró para verla, y al notar quien era una expresión de fastidio surcó su rostro.

No tardó en llegar hasta él. Cuando estuvieron de frente se dio cuenta de que intimidaba mucho más montado en esa fiera de acero.

—**¿Qué es lo que quieres?**

Supo que en serio no quería nada que ver con ella. Se sintió tonta al haber aceptado ayudarlo, pero ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse.

—**Bueno… Necesitamos cuadrar una hora y días para vernos. Y ahora que yo seré tu tutora, pienso que luego de clases estaría bien** —sugirió, temiendo una fea respuesta.

Él permaneció callado y serio, meditándolo.

—**Hmp.**

¿Y eso qué era? ¿Sí, no? No lo entendía.

—**Entonces… ¿te parece los martes y los jueves a las 3:30 pm?** —preguntó nerviosa. Él hizo una mueca.

—**Haz lo que se te dé la gana** —y con eso se fue, dejándola con la boca abierta y una incómoda sensación de tristeza e impotencia, por no poder responderle.

Y ahora… ¿qué iba a hacer? Parecía que iba a ser más complicado de lo que había pensado. Se sentía extrañamente preocupada. Claramente Iruka se equivocó con ella. Lo que necesitaba el Uchiha era a alguien de carácter como él, que le dijera las cosas en la cara, y obviamente esa persona no era ella. No. Ella era sensible y callada, incluso al nivel de tonta. ¿Qué planeaba Iruka? ¿Dejarla con un trauma de por vida?

Lo cierto era que se iba a esforzar. Tal vez podría sacar provecho de eso, ¿o no?

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Continuará**_

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
